Tease
by stardust2002
Summary: A few 'scenes' between Lee and Kara cause them to wonder how their relationship is changing and where it's going to end up.
1. Chapter 1

This just came out of the need to write some more smut - it's been such a long time! A few 'teasing' scenes between Lee and Kara happen, and I guess we'll see exactly where it takes them ...

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_'The Massage'_

Kara came huffing and puffing into the pilots rec, having just finished her run. She stopped and panted for a moment, leaning over to ease the stitch in her side. Suddenly she pitched forward and lay face-down on the floor.

"Hey Starbuck, you okay?" A concerned voice floated across the room.

"Mmm," she replied, face buried in her arms. "Tired."

"That happens when you do five laps around the ship," Kat said, looking up from her cards.

"Mmm."

"Boy, you're really coherent today Starbuck," Lee teased. "Good thing you're not teaching a class." He smirked over his clipboard.

"Coherent. A three syllable word. You're really smart Apollo," Kara said sarcastically, lifting her head up to look at him. "Much too smart for me."

"Who here didn't know that already?" Lee asked of everyone in the room. That earned him more than a few chuckles. He'd found that earning respect on Galactica wasn't easy, till he'd realized that besting Starbuck was an instant winner.

Kara's eyes narrowed. "Frak you," she said quietly.

"You wish," he answered, even more quietly.

Her body stiffened but she didn't look up. "I need a massage," she said loudly several minutes later. "Anyone want to volunteer?"

"Ew, you're all sweaty," Hotdog replied, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh for frak's sake, it's just a little sweat! Don't you sweat when you exercise?"

"Stop arguing will you?" Lee threw down his clipboard and straddled Kara, sitting on her firm buttocks. "_I'll _do it if it'll stop you whining."

"I'm not whining," she protested.

"Argue and I'll stop," he threatened, making as if to get off her. Dead silence. "That's better." Lee put his hands up on her shoulder blades and began to massage, leaning his weight into it.

"Ohhh," she moaned, letting out a long breath. Her eyes slipped shut and an angelic smile appeared on her face as she relaxed.

Lee smiled as he felt her relax, and dug in deeper. She really _was _ sweaty - the back of her tanks were soaking wet. He felt an instant surge of desire spike through him at the thought of her being sweaty _because _of his ministrations. _Not now Lee, _he berated himself. _Knowing _your _luck, Kara will point out to everyone how much you enjoy touching her and you'll never hear the end of it! Getting a hard-on while massaging your friends back - how juvenile!_ But Lee could hardly help himself. He'd longed to touch Kara for as long as he'd known her - always felt a primal desire for her though he knew he shouldn't - on so many levels too. But one couldn't fight nature, and nature was telling him he wanted to mate with this woman - now!

Her moans of pleasure weren't helping any though. _I wonder if she's as vocal in bed, _he wondered idly, then gave himself a mental smack as his erection grew. Time to think of other things! He looked 'round the room to see who was about and if anyone was paying them any mind. Didn't seem so - thank goodness - as Lee could feel his cheeks burning hotly.

"Gods you have magic hands," she said softly, moaning seductively.

"You wanna see what else these hands can do?" It slipped out before he had a chance to censor himself. His cheeks flamed.

Kara stiffened for a moment then relaxed again. "You wouldn't," she challenged.

Lee stopped his movements on her lower back and slid his hands up to her shoulder blades. Then he leaned down suddenly, dropping his hands gently down the sides of her breasts and resting them on the ground. He allowed himself to lower fully till he was laying on top of her, knowing she could feel his erection pressing against her back.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered beneath him as goosebumps rose everywhere. She turned her face towards him. "You'll have to show me sometime," she whispered.

Lee smiled coyly, then got up off her. "All done Starbuck - we'll have to continue this another time," he said, loudly enough for the room to hear him.

She grinned. "I certainly hope so Apollo. You give one hell of a good massage!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Tease

**oooooooooooooooo**

'_The Shower'_

"Hey, your face is dirty," Lee said, lifting a hand to wipe away the grease from her cheek.

"Yeah, and you're clean and shiny as a new penny," she said testily. They'd just finished an hour of slaving under Lee's Viper, trying to fix a leak in the lubrication system.

"You stink," he added, wrinkling his nose and smirking.

"Yeah? Well you're ugly and your mother dresses you funny!" she retorted.

"Resorting to insulting my family? That's low Kara, even for you," he wiped her cheek, but left more grease streaks instead of cleaning off the original one.

"Since when is it 'polite' to insult a lady?"

"There's a lady around here somewhere?"

"Lee!" she said indignantly, punching him in the arm, leaving a large grease mark.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm, spreading the stain further. "Definitely _not_ a lady!"

She snorted at him. "You deserved that."

"You're still dirty," Lee reminded her, and he came close and gave a sniff. "And you still smell."

"Wanna give me a bath?" she teased, echoing words she'd used after being removed from the cylon raider.

Lee laughed, just as he had then. "Race you to the showers?"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" she called, already in a dead run.

"You already smell like one," he called out, gaining on her.

"I'm _so _going to kick your ass Apollo," she said breathlessly as they raced side by side down the corridors.

"I look forward to it Starbuck," he grinned, pulling slightly ahead.

"Oh no you don't," she yelled, grabbing his sweaty tanks from the back.

"Hey, unfair!"

"All's fair in love and war," she smirked, breathing heavily. She reached the head slightly before him and was already ripping off her clothes.

"So which is it?" Lee asked, as she stepped into the shower, taking the view of her naked bottom away.

She turned on the water. "What?"

"Love or war?"

She poked her head over the dividing wall. "Can't it be both?" she said mischeviously.

"How would I know whether to kiss you or punch you then?" He put his arms up on the wall between them and rested his head on them, smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Instinct," she said, coming to within an inch of his face.

His nose wrinkled. "You _still _ smell."

"Boy, you really know how to compliment a woman Lee. Shall we get clean then?" and her head disappeared into the spray, falling down her face and drenching her completely. She lathered up her hair and scrubbed at her face.

"I hate this one. The spray is too weak."

Lee wiped the water from his eyes and looked over at her. "You got here first, why did you pick _that _ one then?"

"So I could bitch about it?"

"You wanna come over here and use this one?"

"With you still in it?" Her eyebrows raised.

"Why not?" He winked.

"I ... I ..." she turned back into the shower and let the soap bubbles run down her back.

Lee smiled broadly. He'd finally gotten her! The great Starbuck was embarrassed! It was about time after all the times she'd gotten the best of him. His small victory gave him courage to go on the offensive.

He turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his hips loosely and stood in front her her stall. still dripping wet. "Hey Starbuck, I need to do an inspection to make sure you're clean. _Everywhere._"

She ripped the curtain aside and stood naked before him, wearing nothing but a smile.

Lee gasped. The water dripped down her well-toned yet seductively curvy body, forcing his eyes to follow it's trail downwards. She stepped forward so she was only a few inched in front of him. His eyes flew up to her face, and she saw with satisfaction that they were dark with desire.

"Far be it for me to break the _rules_ sir," she teased, enjoying the blush that came to his cheeks. Not to mention the rapidly swelling bulge at the front of his towel. "Inspect away."

Lee couldn't help himself - his hands moved to her body and placed themselves on her hips, heart racing as he felt her soft, warm skin under his fingertips.

" ... so then I told him it was his mechanic's fault for not checking the hydraulics before we went out."

_Frak!_ Lee pushed them both forward into the shower stall, quickly drawing the curtain and ducking down to his knees.

"I'll bet he didn't like that - you're gonna be so frakked when Apollo finds out!"

Kara peeked over the edge of the shower stall. Chuckles and Hotdog were stripping out of their clothes, ready for their post-shift showers.

"Hey guys, are you giving the Chief a hard time again? The CAG will have your ass for that you know." She looked down at Lee, still kneeling in front of her and winked.

"Yeah," Hotdog whined, "but he's so ... obnoxious sometimes. It's _always _ the pilot's fault according to him."

"Well, he does think the ships _belong _to him - of course he's going to be protective of them." She dropped her hands down to Lee's shoulders, fingers resting lightly on his tensed muscles. Lee smirked and decided to tease her back. He leaned forward slightly and kissed her inner thigh. Kara shuddered as bolts of electricity shot through her.

"Listen Starbuck - don't say anything okay? Maybe the Chief will forget about it and Apollo will never find out," Hotdog pleaded.

"My lips are sealed." She shuddered again as Lee darted his tongue out of his mouth and licked a trail up her thigh. "But you'd best be careful what comes out of your _mouth_ in future." She grabbed her towel off the hook and began to dry the upper half of her body.

"Thanks Starbuck, you're a gem." He beamed at her.

"i've heard that," she teased. "But I've gotta get going now - I've got something else _up_."

"See ya."

"Later Starbuck."

Kara sidestepped and exited the shower stall, wrapping her towel around her torso. "It's been fun," she said jocularly, as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the door. "_Real _fun."

_Frak you Kara, _Lee thought, a huge grin on his face. _You are such a tease!_ He knew her parting comment was for him, and the throaty tone in which she uttered those words made him grow even bigger. He pulled off his towel and sat down in the puddle. Why was it that whenever he and Kara played these games, she always won?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tease

**oooooooooooooo**

_'The Raptor'_

"Have you seen the CAG anywhere Specialist?" Kara asked, being vague as she had no idea who the orange-jumpsuit clad man in front of her was. _Where the heck was the Chief? Or Cally? Why did all the deck staff look unfamiliar? _"Where is everyone?"

"One, Captain Adama is in Raptor One doing some internal repairs. Two, everyone's in bed with the flu. Haven't you heard? It's sweeping through the ship like the plague."

"Maybe it _is _the plague," Kara muttered under her breath. "So long as it stays _out _of the Senior Officer's Quarters."

"I beg your pardon Lieutenant?" he asked, not quite understanding her mumblings.

"Thank you Specialist ..." she waited, making a 'come on fill in the blank' motion with her hand.

"Merck."

"Specialist Merck. I hope you don't fall prey to the bug."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I hope not too."

Kara turned and headed towards Raptor One. She had every intention of giving Lee a piece of her mind, considering he'd scheduled her for back-to-back CAP shifts. Which was evil. They hadn't had to do that since the 33 minute barrage of cylon attacks, but the key then was that they had _had_ to. No such situation now. She was ticked and Lee was going to hear about it.

She stormed into the Raptor and did a double take. All she could see was Lee's legs sticking out from under the front instrument panel.

"Specialist, is that you? Can you get someone in here who can make heads or tails of this comm system?"

"Don't tell me the great Apollo is admitting there's something he can't do," she said teasingly, a big smile on her face, wrath forgotten.

"Starbuck? What are you doing here?" He slid out and sat up, smiling back at her.

"Well, I was going to give you a piece of my mind, but I see it's already occupied."

"Yes, my mind has enough crap floating around in it already thank you, I don't need any more of yours." The air sizzled - it wasn't often Lee got Kara with a good comeback.

"So ... um ... why are _you _doing Raptor repairs?" she asked.

"Haven't you heard? You know, about the flu?"

"Of course I've heard."

"Well, it needs to be done and there's no one qualified who isn't puking their guts out."

"I'm not."

It took a moment to process. "You're not qualified either."

"Says who?" she retorted. "I know as much about Viper and Raptor maintenance and repair as you do - maybe more. I used to _teach_, remember?"

"As I recall, you only taught the actual _flying _part."

"Well, that's where you'd be wrong," she said, removing her uniform jacket.

"Okay hotshot - what do you know about comm systems?"

"More than you, obviously." She crouched down and crawled into the space he'd vacated a few moments earlier. "Pass me the tools."

"Ever hear of 'please'?"

"Heard of it - can't be bothered using it."

"Obviously," he murmured, eyes following a trail up her body. Muscled, well-defined legs, flat stomach, gentle swell ... and that's where his line of vision stopped. Frak. From mid-torso up she was hidden. He picked up the toolbox and leaned in towards the opening. "You're welcome," he said pointedly, making sure his hand brushed against her breast on the way back out.

"Hey, watch those hands," she said, not even flinching at his touch.

"Why, do they do tricks?" he shot back.

She poked her head out of the opening. "You're the one who hinted at it - 'wanna see what else these hands can do?' is how you put it I believe."

"You remember that?"

"Well, " she blushed slightly. "You can't throw out a challenge like that and not follow through. I'm still waiting." She popped her head back under the board to hide her deepening blush.

Lee's mouth hung open. _Fine - she wants to flirt with me? I'll make sure she gets what she deserves!_ Lee crouched down and followed her into the small space, his body rubbing firmly against hers.

"Lee!" she protested.

"What?" He settled in and they lay on their sides, bodies pressed against one another.

She looked him in the face - only a few inches away from hers. "There isn't enough room for both of us."

"Don't you like close quarters?" he teased, hand running from her hip up to her breast on it's way to the toolbox above their heads. She shivered with pleasure and Lee felt her nipples come to attention through the fabric of both their tanks.

"Hand me the wrench will you?"

"Only if you say please."

"Frak you."

"That may be what you _want _ but you have to say please."

She stared at him, eyes blazing, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She'd had her doubts about Lee; he wasn't Zack after all, but he was proving to be a worthy opponent.

"Make me."

"Make you?" he repeated, one eyebrow cocked just the way his old man did it.

"Make me say please."

"I can you know."

"I'm sure, so show me."

Lee smirked. If that's what she wanted ... He grabbed the wrench and slid his hand along the length of her body from mid-thigh to breast, sliding it gently down over her nipple before giving it to her. She sighed with pleasure as it tightened up into a hard peak again, and she felt a hot pulsing between her thighs. _Frak, he's good! _she thought. _And damn sexy too!_

She took the wrench and began to work, arms lifted above her head.

Lee moved so his hand rested on her torso and began to caress up and down between hip and breast. His hand roamed over her ribcage to her back and slid under her tanks. She gasped and her eyes slid shut for a moment. The throbbing between her thighs increased and she began to feel short of breath as her heart pounded. _My gods Lee - are we going to have our first frak _here?_ In a Raptor?_

Lee noticed the change in her breathing and smiled to himself. He shifted position, pretending to be uncomfortable, but really trying to get closer. He tried hard to keep himself under control - he didn't want her to think he was _too _easy. Her body shifted involuntarily along with his and he was lost as her leg slipped between his two. Their eyes locked and she smirked as she felt his erection begin to grow.

"Hold this line for me while I clip the cord," she said huskily, still avoiding the 'please.' He was going to have to work an awful lot harder for that!

Lee put his arms above his head and grabbed hold of the communications line, making sure his fingers brushed against hers.

She inhaled deeply and swore internally. _Frak! The smell of him is driving me crazy! At this rate it's not going to be long before I'm begging him to take me right here, right now!_

Lee was thinking much the same thing at that moment. _Gods! She smells so good - sure she smells like soap and sweat, but there's something about Kara's own scent that is ... frak! It's incredibly sexy!_

"Thanks," she said, as she took the line out of his hands.

"Wow, she _does _have some manners," he teased.

"That may be, but you're _never _to get me to say please," she challenged, typical Starbuck smile on her face. Her cheeks were highly flushed though, and her breath came in shallow pants, giving away how aroused she was.

"Never say never," he taunted, running his fingers along the back of her arm, eliciting a delicious shiver from her. He continued along her side, tracing the curve of her breast, down the valley to her slim waist, over the alluring curve of her hip, and continuing down her thigh till he'd come to the end of his reach.

Kara moaned softly, her tongue unconsciously running along her upper lip. His touch was driving her crazy! Her body felt like it was afire and she longed to move closer and kiss him.

"So, how go the repairs?" he asked quietly, voice low and throaty.

"Um ... ah ..." she stuttered, mind so lost in the passionate feelings he was stirring in her lower body that she could hardly formulate words.

"Cat got your tongue Starbuck?" he teased, leaning forward and licking her lower lip lightly before pulling away. His hand slid up her thigh and came to rest in the spot where her legs joined.

"Ohhh ..." she said involuntarily, eyes closing. Her legs opened wider to allow him access to the spot that was ready and waiting for him.

"Mmm ... "Lee groaned, fingers feeling around gently through her pants. His erection was growing moment by moment, and he wasn't entirely sure he could continue without things getting messy for him. _Oh well, she threw out the challenge - I'm not backing down now!_

Her body suddenly shuddered fiercely and his fingers stopped exploring as they realized they'd found the right spot. He began to rub circles gently but firmly, and soon her hips were rolling against him in rhythm. Her breathing had grown shallower and she was making small whimpering sounds as her orgasm drew closer and closer.

"Lee ... oh ... Lee ..." she moaned, all pretense of work forgotten.

He smiled, knowing she was so close ... and he'd brought her there. He stopped his movements and her eyes flew open. He smiled wickedly as she bit her lip in frustration. She wanted it so badly! Soon she'd beg ... and then ... for the first time, Lee would have won against her.

He began his motions again and her eyes slid shut as she began to pant. Her free hand gripped his shoulder tightly and dug in painfully as she stiffened, body at the edge of climax.

Lee rubbed two more firm circles, then stopped dead, removing his hand. Her eyes flew open again, and they were pleading, begging him to continue.

"Lee, oh Lee ..." she moaned. He shook his head. "Please, Lee ..."

"Aha, I've done it!" he said triumphantly. "I've made the great and mighty Starbuck say please." He slid out from the opening and stood up, panting, and adjusted the front of his trousers. "Seeing as how you've got everything under control here, I'll go hit the showers. I could use a cold one about now," he teased.

"You bastard!" she hissed, but there was a small grin plastered to her flushed face.

"I'll see you later." Lee winked as he exited the Raptor.

_Shit, he's good! _ Kara swore to herself, hand reaching down to finish what Lee had started. _Lee Adama, you are going to pay for this - big time!_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**'The Bed ... Finally!'**

A/N: So sorry this has taken forever to update - I have to be in the mood for smut, and somehow I just haven't been lately. Thanks to Nancy777.ca especially for inspiring me - her smut (especially 'Top Guns') is absolutely the best. Nancy, in case you've been wondering why you have so many hits on that story and so few reviews - I'm guilty! I keep coming back to it to inspire me! If I could write a review each time I read it, you'd have a ton of them! Dear readers, if you haven't read Top Guns, GO THERE NEXT! It is one not to be missed by any Kara/Lee fans. Thank you all for the kind reviews, and for being patient enough to wait for me to finish this story. Enjoy. 

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Kara's heart pounded. She'd been planning this for several days already, and though Lee had kept on giving her sidelong looks, wondering when she would deliver her retribution, she'd waited for the moment to be right.

She crept across the darkened bunkroom, two scarves in her hands. She grinned evilly at the thought of Lee, tied up and at her mercy. She knelt beside his bunk and gently grasped his arm, moving it up over his head. Thankfully there was always a small light on in their quarters or she'd have had to steal a flashlight from the equipment locker, and then she'd have been in big trouble. The Chief was very picky about people 'borrowing' things from _his _lockers, and he'd have no doubt raised the alarm.

She tied the silk scarf around his wrist and looped it into the ladder, tying a double knot, then a triple, and finally one more to make sure it was secure. Silk wasn't the best material to use, but beggars couldn't be choosers, and Kara had had to call in a few favours to get these already, so she wasn't going to complain. _Now for the hard part - how to get over him to the other arm without waking him up. _She straddled his legs - them being the slimmest part of him - and tried to distribute her weight equally across the bed, so as not to cause a huge dip that he'd roll into. _Sure - easy with these old, ratty mattresses, _she thought. Frak! His other arm was tucked under the blanket! Now there was little chance of her getting him fully tied without waking him up. She pulled down the blanket gingerly, noting with pleasure that his torso was naked. That much easier for later! He stirred, and threw his arm out - hurray! - but then it connected with her, and he pulled on her arm, causing her to lose her balance and fall ungracefully on top of him.

"Hmm, Kara," he murmured, eyes still closed, breathing heavy and regular. So, he dreamt of her in his sleep! That was good - very good. But his arm was now across her chest, hugging her to him tightly. Not the easier position to get out of without waking him.

She sighed, prepared to wait until he was in a deep sleep again before trying to extricate herself. She estimated about fifteen minutes had gone by until his arm loosened and slid off her. _Phew! Now I can get to work! _She slid off him slowly, and inched over into the corner of the bunk, looking around for something to tie the other scarf to. Nothing caught her attention. She pushed her hand down below the mattress and found a nail. Perfect! She attached the scarf, with some difficulty, and then pulled the rest around his wrist and fastened it securely. He stirred again and pulled on his bonds, but they held tight. Kara smiled. Now for some fun!

She straddled him and pulled the blanket down to his waist, then began to rake her fingernails gently down his chest. His body broke into goosebumps immediately, and his eyes flew open.

"I'm _so_ going to kill you for waking me up!" he rasped groggily, blinking rapidly in the dim light. "I was having the _best _dream ..." Suddenly he seemed to realize _who _it was above him. "Kara," he added lamely. "What are you doing?" He pulled at his bonds.

"Tormenting you." She smiled widely.

"I ... but ... you ... we ... there are others here," he protested, looking around the room.

"Nuh uh," she shook her head. "I'm smarter than that." She worked her fingernails again, this time scraping his erect nipples as well. He groaned and a fresh set of goosebumps rose.

"Kara ..." he murmured.

"Think about what you did to me last time. No mercy." She was triumphant. He pulled at his bonds but they held firm.

"So, did you _have _to tie me up?" he asked, realizing he really had no choice in what was about to happen to him. His heart started pounding even harder. This was his every fantasy come true! Well, maybe not being tied up, but having Kara be his ... he smiled in anticipation.

"Yes," she said firmly. " I wouldn't want you trying to get away on me ..."

"Rest assured _that _would never happen," Lee interrupted.

"Or turning the tables and rendering me defenceless." She gave him the trademark 'Starbuck' smirk.

"Now would _I _do a thing like that?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"At the first opportunity. And you're one of the only people on this ship who _could. _But really, we need less talk and more action."

"That's my Starbuck - always a woman of action. You don't waste time do you?"

"Trust me, by the time I'm done, you'll be begging me to hurry up."

Lee's eyebrows raised. "Is that right?"

She leaned forward so their lips were almost touching. "You'll just have to wait and see." She brushed his lips with a feather-light kiss, but as he leaned up to kiss back, she retreated down his neck, licking her way down his chest to his left nipple and running her tongue around it. He shuddered, and she put her mouth completely over it and sucked suddenly. His breath hissed through his teeth as his back arched suddenly. Kara smiled and trailed her tongue to the other one, repeating her actions and getting the same response.

She tore her mouth away from him and slid down lower, eliciting a groan of sorrow from him. "Not to worry - it only gets better." She grinned mischeviously at him. As she looked into his eyes, she was surprised to see how dark they were. The look on his face was one of pure lust - something she's always wanted to see, but only caught brief glimpses of before he put on the professional mask that separated them.

She pulled the blanket slowly down, all the way off to reveal his nearly naked other half, clad only in black, military issue undershorts. Her ministrations had already begun to have an effect, as he was semi-erect and straining to be released. _Not just yet, _she thought, skimming her hands up his inner thighs and feeling them wriggle under her. She was firmly holding his ankles though, with most of her body's weight, and he didn't have much freedom of movement. As she reached the apex of his thighs and moved onto the underwear, she began to use nails instead of fingertips. He jumped under her touch and moaned, eyes shutting in pleasure. She continued up and down his hardening shaft with her fingernails till he was writhing beneath her, and he threatened to burst right through the cotton fabric. His breathing was shallow and rapid, but he was obviously working hard to hold himself in check.

"Want out?" she murmured, laying atop him and breathing in his ear.

"Gods yes!" he exploded, grabbing her ear with his teeth and biting it hard.

"Now, now, be nice or I'll stop playing with you Captain."

"You wouldn't"

"You don't want to test that."

"You're right. I don't."

Kara smiled seductively. "Good." She gently pulled off his underwear, allowing him to jump to full attention. "Mmm, that's better," she murmured, cupping him and beginning to work her magic. She held him tightly and began to rub vigorously, and was rewarded by a low, throaty groan as Lee's body tightened in anticipation.

"You like this? she whispered, lowering her head down to lick the head of him. His hips began to thrust hard upwards and he groaned again.

"Kara ... oh yes ... Kara ..."

She licked harder, swirling her tongue around the head of him, all the while feeling him swell under her fingertips. Soon his body was writhing constantly and he was panting, eyes half-closed.

"Kara, please stop ... don't make me ..." he gasped between breaths. She lifted her mouth off him and he flinched at the sudden coldness of the air.

"Oh, but I don't _want _to stop," she whined playfully, one finger tracing over his shaft softly. A few drops of wetness appeared on the head of him, and she could feel him pulsing between her fingers. Hopefully she hadn't gone too far ... she wanted this night to last much, much longer yet.

"Please," he begged, breath coming in short gasps, "if you don't stop it'll all be over now."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't have enough stamina?" she teased.

"I'm telling you I've wanted this for so long," he growled, "so don't make it end yet. Please untie me," he pleaded, and Kara, looking deep into his eyes, could see all of her feelings reflected there. He too wanted a chance to give her pleasure - something he couldn't do properly like this.

She straddled his chest and leaned over him, beginning to loosen his bonds. Her breasts skimmed his face and Lee licked the fabric of her bra, causing her to flinch and her nipple to suddenly stand out. As she reached for the other scarf, he did the same for the other breast, getting the same response. His hands, once free, came to rest on her back, fingers sliding under her bra and pulling it up over her head. Then he flipped them over so he was on top, pinning her to the bed. He began to mimic her movements on his chest, fingers tickling her everywhere. His hands cupped her breasts and he ran his thumbs over the hardened nipples, smiling as she arched up into him.

Kara sighed with pleasure as Lee explored her body. Countless nights she'd imagined him doing this to her, and sometimes even used her own hand to pretend it was him, but nothing compared to the reality of the electricity of his touch and the feel of his heavy, warm body pressed against hers. Lee thoroughly caressed her breasts, and by the time he was done, she was hot and wet between the legs, ready for him to take her.

But Lee was not quite ready to go there yet. He lay beside her and began to kiss and nibble at her throat, his free hand roaming down her body and stopping at the thatch of hair between her thighs. Her body arched up and she sighed as his fingers found the most sensitive spot and began to rub it, gently at first, then with more force as her body began to shake. He could feel her pulse in her throat, and it was quickening as she began to pant. One of her hands threaded itself into his hair, pushing his face harder into her neck, while the other gripped his shoulder.

"Oh frak ... Lee ..." she cried out, nails digging into him as her orgasm shot through her. He wasn't through with her yet though, and before she was done, he slid his hand down slightly and slid two fingers into her, feeling her contract repeatedly. He began to rub the swollen bundle of nerves with his thumb and Kara cried out as her first orgasm, which was waning, rolled into a second.

"Oh gods! Lee ... Lee ... frak me ..."

He let go of her neck and moved his lips up to her ear. "I plan to," he whispered. "Very soon."

Her body bucked up against his hand and she moaned repeatedly as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. She sank back into the mattress, sated and tired, panting heavily. "Lee, my gods ..."

"Good?" he whispered into her ear.

"Holy frakking amazing," she panted.

"Good." He lifted himself above her so he was poised to enter. "I've been waiting for this for so long," he said, kissing her and nuzzling her cheek.

"We haven't even been together that long," she teased, mouth trying to find his, but he kept moving away to kiss the rest of her face.

"Feels like forever." He slid into her, and they both sighed as their bodies seemed to click into place perfectly.

"Kara ... oh Kara ..." he whispered, as he began to move within her.

She arched up to meet his every thrust, legs around his waist and hands pushing his buttocks tightly into her. She felt herself began to tense as another orgasm came close. She closed her eyes and began to moan involuntarily.

Lee felt her muscles begin to contract around him so he drove into her deeper, harder, faster ... until she broke under him and cried out his name as she came again, pulsing hotly around his swollen shaft. It was all he could do to keep himself under control, but he was determined to make this night the best she'd ever had, and he wanted it to last just a little longer.

Her body relaxed as the orgasm ended and Lee stopped moving, glad of the chance to collect himself. He leaned down on one elbow and gently stroked her forehead, pushing the damp strands of hair back from her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, smiling into her flushed face.

"Methinks you need glasses there Romeo. People have used many words to describe me before, but beautiful has never been one of them."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Like I said, you need glasses," she repeated, smirking slightly.

"Let me show you how beautiful you are." And he began to kiss her, long and deep, pouring forth all the emotions he'd been trying to hold inside for all the months they'd been together since the end of the worlds.

Kara was a little shocked at first - Lee was always so reserved - who was this man who was kissing her with such intensity? But Kara was not the type to over-think things. She followed her instincts, and right now her baser instincts were telling her to forget the questions and be thankful that her prayers had been answered. She threw herself into the kiss, deepening it further, tongue dueling with his for mastery. But he didn't grant it - surprising for Lee. It seemed he'd thrown his usual caution to the wind and decided to give as good as he got. Finally!

As they kissed, their hands explored each other's bodies, tickling and caressing and Kara could feel him swell within her again. She involuntarily began to roll her hips up against him as desire flooded through her.

"Mmm," Lee mumbled against her mouth, never letting the kiss go, and beginning to drive in and out of her slowly, so slowly. He kept the pace insanely slow and Kara thought she was going to go out of her mind. She was not a patient person by nature and had always preferred her lovemaking to be fast and furious. This was killing her!

"Lee ... please ... faster ..." she panted, raking her fingernails across his back.

"Now who's the one begging? I thought you were going to make _me _beg," Lee teased, blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

Kara was never one to pass up a challenge, so she struggled to flip him over in order to be on top. "So, you want me to make you beg?" she asked, sitting astride him.

"I dare you."

She began moving slowly - as slowly as he had above her, and purposely clenching and unclenching her muscles to squeeze him as tightly as possible. Lee leapt within her and let out an involuntary moan as his heart rate suddenly doubled. She kept up the slow pace even though it was killing her. But she was satisfied to realize it was killing him just as much. He was panting, gasping for breath and had his hands on her hips, trying to move her faster. But she fought him and kept it slow, enjoying torturing him.

"Kara ... gods, please ... hurry now ... please," Lee begged, so close to orgasm his body was already shaking.

"Finally - your turn," she gasped, and reached a hand down to stroke herself. She cried out as her orgasm ripped through her instantly, and she impaled herself even deeper on him.

Her orgasm triggered his, and he thrust upwards into her one last time, exploding inside her. "Kara ..." he cried out, gripping her hips furiously and pulling her hard against him. Their bodies shook against one another for a long while till they were spent, and Kara collapsed, gasping for air, on his chest. He put his arms around her back and held her close, waiting for his heart to slow.

"So, um ... do you think we could have a repeat performance tomorrow?" Lee asked softly.

"Tomorrow and every other night after that," Kara chuckled.

"Perhaps without the ties though?"

"Aw, you're no fun," Kara said, slapping him playfully.

Lee looked directly into her eyes. "You sure about that?"

_Fin_


End file.
